New Hearts
by s2.4ever
Summary: Stephie is the new girl in Forks, she is Bella's close cousin, Once Jacob and Edward see her, they fall in love, its a fight for Stephie's Love who will she chose? Please read and review
1. A New Life

I do **NOT **own any of the Twilight Saga, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer, she is a brilliant author.

New character everybody

Chapter 1 Starting again

Stephie Johnson is the new girl from L.A has moved to Washington Forks to start a new life with her cousin Bella Swan.

Stephie point of view (SPOV)

"Hey Stephie", yelled Bella. "I haven't seen you in over a year, how are you?".

"Hey Bells, oh my goodness I've missed you so much, and I'm doing pretty well, how about you".

"Yeah I'm great, hey lets get you inside Charlie is going to flip when he sees you, he's also missed you heaps".

As we walk throw the door I saw this tall guy standing in the middle of the hall looking at me. Oh this must be Edward Bella can't shut up about him, pretty good-looking guy I have to say. "Hi you must be Stephie, Bella's told me so much about you, let me formally introduce myself I'm Edward Cullen".

"Hey Edward its nice to meet you too".

"Steph come threw", Bella called out. As I walked threw the kitchen I saw my uncle Charlie loading up his favourite shotgun in his right hand

"Wow I hope you have that thing on safety mode!", I said

"Hey kiddo". I ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Uncle Charlie!, its been to long, I've missed you and Bella a lot, I'm glad I'm back".

"Yeah it's been a while how you doing, how's your dad doing?".

"I'm doing great and dads fine, he and mum are a bit sad that I've left, but I wanted to study at Forks High, and hey so are you sure I can stay with you I don't want to feel like an intruder or anything".

"Stephie you are always welcome to stay, Bella and I need more company".

"I'm 100 per cent agreeing with Charlie Steph", Bella responded. "And that doesn't happen often, and plus we can have parties and stay up late talking about stuff".

"Oh boy here we go", Charlie interrupted.

"Shhh Dad!", Bella snapped.

"Let me show you your new room", said Bella with a enthusiastic excited voice.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stair and called out to Edward, "Edward can you please bring Steph's bags up".

"No problem", Edward called back.

"No Bells I should really get them they are heavy and don't want Edward". "Shhhhhhhhh" Bella interrupted.

"Edward doesn't mind".

Ok then I thought to myself, those bags are pretty heavy with all the clothes and accessories, a girl can never have to much clothes.

When we made it up the stairs she opened the door to my new room. It was like brand new everything was clean and clear and the room smelt so nice, like roses, wow. I loved it. There was a double bed, on the wall there was a slid window/wardrobe which was big and I was pretty happy about, also two windows and a study desk.

"Hey Bells you don't know how much this means to me letting me stay thank you".

"Awww Stephie its okay, both Charlie and I want you here ok we're family".

Family that word so warming to me.

"I'll leave you to unpack and in about an hour we're all going to the diner for dinner ok".

"Yeah sure things Bella sounds great I won't be long"

As soon as Edward brought up my bags he stared at me for a moment and said "You two are close like sisters".

"Yes we are, she's my best bud, when we were little we use to be together all the time".

"Do you mind if I sit and talk to you for a couple of minutes?", he asked.

"Sure, go ahead", I replied.

He started to talk about himself then ask about me and what I do for a living, well he probably knows a lot about me because of Bella. This was nice getting to know someone else.

"Here let me help you", Edward offered.

"No no I'm fine thank you, you go get ready for tonight", I replied. "As you wish".

Edward gilded out of the room, what a nice guy I thought to myself, wish I could have someone like that one day. I unpacked my last bag full of clothes and hung them neatly up on their coat-hanger and pop them in the wardrobe. I changed out of my clothes and put some nice fresh clothes on for tonight. I walked out of my room closing the door behind me and started making my way down the stairs.

"Okay ready when you are", I called out to Bella, Edward and Charlie.

"Yep lets go", demanded Uncle Charlie in a fierce excited voice

As we were driving, I was thinking about school, worrying about what if I don't fit in, well at least I had Bella and Edward.


	2. First Day

First Day

SPOV

The alarm clock woke me up at 7, when I moved around on the bed, my whole body was sore, I must of slept funny. I got dressed and made my way downstairs where Bella and Charlie were already awake.

"Morning Princess", Uncle Charlie said trying to hold a laugh.

"Uncle Charlie, you know I hate been called a princess".

"I know, that's why I do it", Charlie laughed.

"Not funny", I mumbled.

"Don't worry about him Steph, he's always mean to me too, that's Charlie for you".

"What would you like for breakfast kiddo?", Charlie offered.

"Umm anything", I replied

Charlie got up and started pouring cereal into a bowl, a big bowl, along with two pieces of toast.

"Eat up Kiddo, your going to need it".

"Thanks Uncle Charlie".

I ate everything to keep up my energy till lunch. When I finished my breakfast I glanced at the clock to find that it was 8:37, wow time flew quickly.

"Ok Stephie, you ready to go", Bella asked.

"Yep lets go", I replied

"I better get going too", said Charlie

I grabbed my bag from the chair and warped it around my right shoulder, Bella and I walked out the door, followed by Charlie who yelled out "See you girls later".

I jumped into the big faded red truck that Bella loved so much, I didn't like it, I like sports cars, but different people have different taste in things. As I was closing the door I heard the door creaking.

"Don't mind the noise Steph, this truck is ancient, but it does the trick". "What's the maximum speed limit on this truck". "Umm the maximum is 80km".

Wow that was slow, well slow for me. I still don't have a car, but when I do get one, I want a nice sporty car with a sub in the boot so everything I listen to loud music the car would vibrate. Yeah that's the dream I'm living.

We arrived at Forks High, we drove around to get a parking space, I saw Edward and waved to him, but he just stared at me which was actually a bit scary. When we got out of the car Edward was there next to Bella, that was weird I thought I saw see him at the other end of the road. He wrapped his arms around her waist also planting his lips to her. Gross I didn't want them making out in front of me so I yelled out "You two get a room". They just looked at me and laughed together and went back to kissing.

I walk across the road when this guy came up to me and said "Hey new girl, you must Stephie, I'm Ben". "Oh hey Ben nice to meet you, just call my Steph". "Sure no worries Steph, hey what do you have first period". I pulled out my timetable and glanced over to Monday period 1. "International", I said. "Cool so do I, you maybe want to hang together, I'll introduce you to the others". "Yes sure please I'd love to meet more people, I just want to fit in". "Looks like you will", Ben replied. "There's still ten more minutes till the bell you want me to help you with anything"? "No no I got it I'll meet up with you later Ben, thanks". "No worries", Ben replied.

I made my way throw the hallway to find my locker, as I put my stuff away, I saw a familiar girl that I knew but couldn't put my finger on it, light brown hair with gorgeous blue eyes, she was walking towards me to her locker that was next to mine. We stared at each other for a long moment. "Kitty", I said in a shocked voice "Stephie", she replied back. All of a sudden we started screaming, Kitty was my old friend from pre school. "Oh my goodness Steph, its you I can't believe it, it's being so long, I've missed you heaps since you moved to L.A. "Kitty, I've missed you so much too'. Just then the bell rang and she said "What do you have first"? "International", I replied. "Oh my goodness that just made my day, I also have International". We walked together to class and I caught up with Ben. "So Kitty I see you met my new girl Steph". "Yeah Ben, we've known each other for a long time we went to pre school together", said Kitty with an excited voice. "Good as guys, I'll grab us some seats and we'll introduce you to the others", said Ben.

We walked over to the back, there were two other girls and three other guys.  
"Ok guys this is Steph, she's new here, so be nice", Ben snapped. "Hey Steph, I'm Mike". "Angela" "Jessica but call me Jess". "Eric". "Adam". And then he winked at me.

They all seemed very nice, they were very welcoming. "So Steph where you from", asked Jess. "I'm from L.A, but when I was little I use to live here, but my family and I moved, I decided to come back to Forks High to study".

"Wow L.A, always wanted to go there", Jess replied. "Stop talking girls". The teacher was snapping at us all during the period, we were still doing our work, so what was the problem with that teacher. He didn't look confident, the overweight teacher was sweating all over his forehead, he kept taking off his glasses whenever he yelled at us.

I made my way to the cafeteria, grabbed my lunch and walk over trying to find a seat, just then Kitty pulled him and said, "Your coming with me, your seating by yourself". "No of course not", I replied. We made our way to the table meeting Jess, Angler, Adam, Mike, Ben and Eric.

"Hey there girlie sit with me", said Mike. I went over and sat next to him, then he started talking about something when I lost track because Bella walked throw with Edward alongside these other people. "Hey Kitty who are they"? I asked. "Oh they're the Cullen's, they kinda keep to themselves, ok the blonde one is Rosalie, the big tall guy next to her holding her hand is Emmett there like together, a thing". "Isn't that illegal" I asked "Their brother and sister". "Well I don't know there not blood relative, their father is Carlisle Cullen, he's the doctor at the hospital, their his foster kids". "Oh". "The girl with the short hair is Alice she's a bit weird I think she's on drugs, the other blonde guy is Jasper he always looks like his in pain". "Last but not least that's Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, their the most popular couple in school, and we were all good friends with Bella until she decided to ditch us for the Cullen's". "Yeah the Cullen is a freaks", Mike interrupted. "Edward took away my girl!". "Yeah right man you won't even going out with her", yelled Eric.

I looked over and Bella started waving at me I waved back and smiled. "You two know each other", asked Mike. "Yeah she's actually my cousin and I'm living with her at the moment". "So lets me get this straight you and Bella are cousins", Mike asked again. "Yep", I replied.

As soon as the bell rang and said bye to my new friends and went to my last class for the day. When I left I heard Jess say "Did we upset her"?. I wasn't upset at anything why would they think that.

My last class finished thank god I can't stand Maths.

I walked over to my locker and someone trapped the back of my shoulder, I turned around and realised it was Bella. "Hey sorry I wasn't with you today I got caught up hey listen we have the day off tomorrow so I'm taking you down to La Push for a bit of shopping". "Yeah that sounds great I'm in you know that I love shopping.

I packed up and made my way home. I decided to walk to get some exercise. Bella passed me by and pulled her truck over and said "Why are you walking Steph hop in". "No its fine Bella, I need the exercise, trust me I'm fine". "Ok then if I'm not around at home that means Charlie has killed me for leaving you walk". "No no just tell him I wanted to walk, and say Dad please don't kill me", I laughed. "So I guess I'll see you home then", I said.

After she drove off I continued walking and stated thinking about things I needed to do.


	3. Lots of Shops in La Push

"Steph are you ready?", yelled out Bella

"Yeah give me two minutes", I called back.

I grabbed out something nice to wear to La Push because Bella said she'll introduce me to her girl and guy friends. I pulled out a white cream button top/dress with a bubble look at the end, with a brown belt just below the chest area, along with black full length leggings with a nice pair of light brown Roman shoes. I quickly run over to the mirror and applied eye liner along with mascara. "Should I put on a bit of lippy"? I asked myself. Nah I wasn't a fan of lip gloss.

"Ok ready", I called out to Bella. "K's lets go, wow you look nice', she laughed. "I look ridicules right?", I moaned. "No no you look dressed up,..... oh", she suddenly stopped.

I knew what she was thinking. "It's not like that Bella", I said. "Right sure sure", she let out another laugh. "Please don't laugh", I said. "Right sorry Steph, lets go".

I walked out the door with Bella right behind me, locking up the house. I looked at the sky and glanced at the sun and quickly looked away, it was very warm today, I wonder if we'll see Edward and his family in La Push. Then I started to stare in the forest, I thought I just saw someone running threw there.

"Something interesting over there?", Bella asked. "I thought I just saw........um never mind".

"Do you want to drive Steph?". "Yeah sure". I quickly grabbed the keys and started the engine. Geez this thing of a truck was annoying so slow, terrible quality radio.

"I know what your thinking Steph, its slow and there's the crappy radio". "What are you talking about I wasn't thinking that", I lied. Bella knew me so well.

"Ok so turn left here", Bella directed. "Pull up into this house", Bella pointed. "We hanging with people", I asked. "Yeah just for a bit, and then we are shopping".

We both stepped out of the truck and closed the doors at the same time. "Follow me Steph". We walked passed the house and entered the garage. I heard a voice coming from the garage, "No son, your doing it the wrong way". "Dad let it go, I'm doing it my way", I heard another voice. "Go get ready Bella will be here with her cousin any minute", the first voice replied.

"And we're here", Bella jumped in and surprised the man in the wheelchair, there was also another guy under a car, looked like he was fixing it.

"Hi girls, how you doing?, who must this be", the man in the wheelchair asked Bella. "This is Stephie". I extended my hand so I can shake his hand. "Hey Stephie, I'm Billy Black". He reached out and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you", I said. "Same here, son get your head out of the car, your visitors are here".

I looked down and the guy slide out from under the car taking his unbuttoned shirt off to wipe his head. He removed the shirt from his face and looked at me. I was frozen. He was the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. His eyes were beautiful, dark brown eyes, along with his tanned skin. He also had short messy hair from the work he's been doing. Last but not least his body, muscles everywhere along with a six pack, no wait it was more like an eight pack. We started into each others eyes for a long moment until I looked at my feet for a couple a seconds, my heart was beating a million times in a row, it felt like my heart was going to come out of my chest and explode. I was falling in love.

"Hey Jacob", said Bella with an excited voice.

Jacob, his names Jacob, why didn't Bella mention his name, she just said "we're going to hang out with some friends of mine in La Push, I want you to meet them, they're really nice people".

"Oh Jake, this is my cousin Stephie". "Hey Stephie", he said. Oh my gosh he's voice was so breathtaking. Then I kept my cool and said "Just call me Steph, its nice to meet you Jacob". "Yeah diddo". He extended his hand and I shook it, he pulled me up to his face so we kissed on the cheek. His hand and face was very warm, it felt so nice.

"Hey girls, wait here I'll be five minutes, let me change".

He wouldn't take his eyes off me and I couldn't do the same, as he walked off he turned around one more time and smiled at me. I turned to Bella with a brushed away expression, and smiled at her and she smile back, she looked excited.

"Bella can I talk to you for a second", Billy asked very nicely. He wheeled out his chair and Bella followed. "I'll be back", she said."Ok yeah", I replied.

She walked out a winked at me. Then I heard them talking quietly between themselves, I started to listen, I didn't mean too, but I couldn't stop because I had a feeling they were talking about me.

"I think its happened", Billy said. "Imprinted", Bella replied.

Imprinted? What did that mean. I so badly wanted to know what that meant, I felt like going out there and saying "Ok guys what's imprinted mean". I made a little giggle to myself.

"Yeah it's about time, she seems like a nice girl". "She is Billy I've known her all my life".

My heart hasn't calm down, it still felt like it was going to explode. I was still picturing Jacob in my head, he is so beautiful. I decide to check out the car he's been working on, I walked around the nice silver sporty car. Wow the car is beautiful, but not as beautiful as him.

I bent down to see what was the problem with the car, I am a bit of a grease monkey myself, then all of a sudden I heard his voice say, "Trying to fix that car, don't know why it doesn't want to work, maybe it doesn't like me", Jacob laughed. I let out a little giggle. "Do you like cars", Jacob asked.

"Yeah love them, the sports ones". "So do I, as you can see", he said.

Just then Bella and Billy walked back in "Come on Steph we're going to the beach", Bella interrupted. "Son can I have a moment with you", Billy asked. "Should we wait for you outside Jacob", I asked. "No you two start walking I'll meet up with you there, the others should be there".

Bella and I started walking as we left the house and walked on the side walk I said "Oh my,......... Bella, why didn't you tell me that Jacob was drop dead gorgeous?", I demanded. "I don't know sorry about that". "So do you like Jacob", she asked. "Keep a secret Bells", I asked. "Yeah sure, you know you can trust me". "Well I have a massive crush on him!". "That's great", Bella jumped with excitement in her voice. "Say Bells why you so excited", I asked. "Oh I'm just happy for you because.....", she trailed off. "Because", I continued. "Because it's a good thing", she continued.

I had the look of confusion on my face, and she ask "what's up?". "Well keep another secret", I said. "Yeah go on, this sounds bad". "Yeah it kinda is, I kinda eavesdropped on you and Billy talking, I didn't mean too I swear but what's imprinting, or imprinted mean?". She suddenly froze . Then I quickly said "Please don't be mad". "No I'm not mad, I would of done the same thing", she laughed. "Well imprinting, nope don't know what your talking about, we didn't say that word". "Bells I also know when your lying". "Ok ok we did say that word, but its not my place to say, its complicated, you'll just have to wait a bit to find out what it means ok?". "Now keeps me a secret". "Sure of course". "Don't talk about it, don't say that word in front of people". "Yeah ok", I said.

We made it to the beach and saw these other guys there, "Are all your friends in La Push guys", I asked. "No, well most of them".

"Hey Bella", a voice called out from the beach and then starting waving. "Hey Quil', she replied. She started running across the beach and pulled me alongside with her. "Hey slow down", I laughed. Bella's reply was a giggle.

All the other guys and a couple of girls made their way to us. "Hey everyone", Bella said trying to catch her breathe. "I'd like you all to meet my cousin Steph". "Hey there, I'm Quil, I'll introduce you to the others", he pointed to his left and said "That's Leah". She looked at me and gave me a grizzle. I thought to myself want did I do, maybe she's in a bad mood. "Next to Leah is Seth", Quil continued. Seth was a little cutie, he looked like a younger Jacob. "That's Sam and Emily". I glanced at Emily and look at her, she had a massive scar on her face that went down to her left arm, I only looked for a second, then smiled at her, just then, the couple kissed each other and Quil said "Ok guys not now, and the other two are "Embry and Paul".

"Hey nice to meet you all", I replied. They all looked at me very nicely and they all said "Yeah nice to me you two".

Their welcoming felt so warming, made me wish that I lived here. Then I felt a tap on my should, I turned around to see it was Jacob. "Did you miss me", he asked, staring deep into my eyes. "I did Jacob", I replied. He let out a little laugh.

"Bella come and see this", Seth yelled out to her. "Coming", she replied. When she walk off, she turned to wink at me. She was in a winking mood today and then I let out a little giggle.

Jacob grabbed my hand and sat me down on the sand. "So, Steph tell me about yourself", he asked. "Well not much to tell really, I used to live in Forks until I left with my family to L.A, then I moved back to study at Forks High, plus I'm living with Bella". "Cool, come walk with me on the across the beach". He stood up and held out his hand so he could help me up. We started walking across the water, just then Paul let out a wolf-whistle , that everyone heard. I blushed.

We walked for a long time, I ask him to tell me more about himself, then he wanted to hear more from me. I felt like I was in a dream and didn't want to wake from, but it wasn't a dream, this was the real thing.

When we made it back to the others Bella called out "Steph we gotta go, shops close in two hours". For the first time in my life I didn't want to shop I wanted to be with Jacob.

Just then we stopped and Jacob took my hands and said "I'd love to see you again, very soon". I stated to blush and my face felt hot. "Yeah me too, I'm free on Friday, is that soon enough for you", I asked. Then giggled. "Yes that sounds perfect, I'm taking you to see a movie". His face came down to mine and kissed me on the cheek. "Bye", I said. When I started to walk, I realized he still had my hand and turned to him and started for a long moment then he let go and said, "I'll pick you up at seven". I made my way back up to Bella and asked her "Is he still looking at me". She glance and said"Yep". I giggled. "You've been in a giggling mood all day Steph". "I know". She took my hand and pulled my up the hill, when we go up to the road I turned back to see that Jake was still looking, I waved to him and turned around.

"Ready for a huge shopping spree", Bella asked. "Yes totally, help me pick out an outfit for my date ". "Oh my, you already got a date". "Yes". "Lets go then", Bella said.


	4. Excitment all week

"Hello, Steph?". "Steph?". "Steph wake up", cried Kitty

"What!, what?, I'm awake, I didn't do anything I swear". I didn't realize that I had my hand on my chin along with my elbow on the desk, suddenly I let go of the hand that my face was supported by, my chin fall and smacked on the top of the desk.

Everyone turn to see that I was flat on my face, everyone heard the noise and looked at me, they watched on until I made a little moan then they started laughing. Ouch man that was embarrassing, I must have fallen asleep in class.

The bell went and the group and I made our way to lunch when I sat down Kitty said "Ok Steph what were you dreaming about, spill what's the gossip?". "Well I was thinking about what I was going to wear for my date tonight". "Awesome, so who is it", Kitty asked. "Um well I don't know if you know him, he lives in La Push, Jacob Black". As soon as I said these two words Kitty was frozen and Mike choked on his drink. "Your dating Jacob Black", Mike asked. "Yeah, why, do you know him?", I asked. "Yeah like the whole school knows him, he wants....." mike was interrupted by Kitty saying "Umm he wants to come to this school". Just then Kitty slapped Mike on the back of the head. "Hey what's wrong with Jacob", I asked with curiosity.

"What nothing", Kitty replied. "Ok then", I went on. "I still don't know what to wear, I looked at the shops in La Push but couldn't find anything I liked, its all Bella style".

"Steph Bella doesn't have style", Jess interrupted. "Hope I didn't offend you", she went on. "No why would that offend me?". "Well because Bella's your cousin and so on". Jess started to curl her hair with her finger, when I replied with "Guys if you want to talk about her, it doesn't bother me". Jess stared at me for a while still playing with her thin curly hair. I looked over at the Cullen's table to see that the only person eating was Bella, that was weird I wonder why the others didn't eat, maybe their on a healthy diet or something. They only had drink bottles with them, oh they must energy food drinks. But I was still confused, Bella turned around to look at me because Edward pointed at me and I reading the words from his lips "Steph's looking". I was pretty good at reading people's lips. Bella started waving with her mouth full of food, look like lasagne, I saw she had a little meatball stuck on the side of her month along with the red orange looking sauce along with it.

"Steph you still daydreaming", Kitty asked. "Um no no I'm just a bit nervous for tonight I wonder what movie we're going to see and you know if he does the arm chair trick haha", I laughed at my funny joke, but everyone else on the table was staring at me not laughing with me but having their expressions on their faces very serious. "Why does everyone look so serious", I asked. "Don't mind them Steph, they're sometimes weird, I'm the only normal one here", Kitty laughed at herself, I laughed as well.

"Anyways did you say that you need an outfit". "Yeah I do". "Ok well I know a couple of shops and I know people there so we can get you a good deal". "O thanks Kitty".

"Do you have last two periods off", she asked. "Yeah I do, what a day, lucky more time to shop".

We both run to our lockers pulled out our bags and ran straight to Kitty's silver Volvo.

"How long you have this care for". "Um about two years now". "Wow its great it still has the new car smell in it". We both laughed. I was staring out the window until everything went blank.

I felt and tap on my shoulder, I opened my eyes to see that we already made it to the shops. "I fell asleep again right", I asked Kitty. "Yep again, that's the second time today are you feeling alright". "Yeah I'm fine, just a bit tried, anyways let's go".

I jumped out of the car and stretched my whole body out so my muscles would loosen up. I closed the door and headed into the first shop I saw. Kitty opened the shop door for me, and headed straight for the dresses section. "A dress Steph, really for your first date, that's at the movies". "Yeah your right Kitty, dresses later".

I walked across the room and found a cute pair of black super skinnys. A couple of seconds later Kitty pulled out this really nice Embroidery patched short sleeve Top, with most of it white and a bit of black lase around the sides making the shapes of hearts.

Perfect I had my outfit, now I just needed to get some rest.

Kitty dropped me off at home and wished me good luck with Jacob, oh man the good luck made me even more nervous. I haven't had a date since last year back in L.A, the guy Jeff, I dated was a real tool, he only cared about his sport and his mates and he cheated on me with my old best friend Katie. It broke my heart when I found out that my bestie and my boyfriend were hitting it off. Sometimes it still hurts, but I always remind myself there are plenty more fish in the sea and I would meet the guy of my dreams.

I opened the door and saw uncle Charlie sitting on his favourite chair watching the game

"Hey there Steph, how was school?". "Um I bit embarrassing actually". Charlie turned his head to look at me and asked "What happened?". "Well I kinda fell asleep in class". "Oh haha class must have been boring". "Yeah it was". "Anyway I'm just going to have a nap". "Getting ready for tonight aye, Jacob is a good kid". I shook my head and headed for my room I collapsed on the bed looking at the clock, 3o'clock. just in case I didn't wake up on time I set my alarm for 5:30. That was enough time for sleep, I closed my eyes and waited to drift off.


	5. The Big Date

The Big Date

Buzzz Buzzzz, the alarm clock starting to wake me up, I rolled over and slammed my hand on the annoying clock also accidental hurting myself. I stood up very quickly and felt a bit of acid come up my throat. Ewww I shallowed it so gross, I also felt a bit dizzy must have been when I stood up really fast. I shook my head and jumped on top of the bed stretching my legs. I hopped off and made my way to the shower.

I wrapped my wet hair up with the towel and made my way over to the sink to brush my teeth also wash my face. I twisted the tap handles but couldn't open them, uncle Charlie must have squeezed them so they don't leek. I picked up the towel that was on the ground with my toes and wrapped the towel on the tap handle and pulled. Success the water was running, I quickly washed my face and started brushing my teeth. Next I started to dry my hair, as soon as I was done I made my way back to my room and pulled out my hair straightener and switched it on. I grabbed the shopping bag which had my new clothes in there ready for tonight and laid them out on the bed.

I started to stretch out my body some more because I felt a bit score, I felt so unfit, back in L.A I played Basketball, but in Forks there isn't a girls basketball team which I was a bit disappointed about.

It took me at least ten minutes to fix my hair, I got dressed and then said to myself "time to put my face on". I laughed to myself, I grabbed out some medium/dark foundation and rub it in all over my face. I curled my lashes with this new mascara I bought, last but not least applying some black eye-liner. I am such a make-up freak.

"Steph you in there?", Bella asked softly. "Yeah Bells come on in". She walked and as soon she saw me she looked shocked. "Do I look sick?", I asked. "No no it's just you look all grown up". "Well not really Bella I am only 17, I'm only one year younger than you". "Well you look gorgeous". "Thanks". As soon as she said those words I felt hot, maybe I started to blush. "Come down and have a bit of dinner before you go, and that's an order from Charlie". "Ok Ok I'll be down in a minute ".

Bella walked out the door and I sat on the dip of my bed thinking on what she said that I looked all grown up, that was kind of depressing because, to me I'm in the best years of my teenage life and I didn't want to get old, I let out little tear but rubbed it off.

Before I left the room I quickly sprayed a bit of perfume, I walked out and left my door open, I made my way down the stairs to find that Charlie, Bella and Edward were sitting at the dinner table with only Bella and Charlie eating chicken and chips.

When I made it to the bottom of the stairs they all turned to look at me, "Hey kiddo you look nice", Charlie said. Edward quickly put his hand over his mouth with Bella looking at him with confusion, then she said "Hey come eat Steph", Bella called out.

I sat down and started nibbling of some chicken, when I looked up Edward was staring at me in a very creepy way, I swallowed the chicken which made a loud swallowing noise, I cleared my throat and said "Edward have some food".

"No thank you Steph, I already had a meal at home".

I went down and continued to eat, I looked up again to see that Edward was still looking at me, but Bella didn't notice him looking at me. "Hey Steph are you feeling better", asked Charlie. "Yes I'm good, do I look sick or something?". "No you slept for a really long time so I came and checked up on you, your face look red before and felt I your forehead and you seemed a bit warm".

"No uncle Charlie I'm fine now".

"Ok done", I said. I cleaned my plate and packed it away and headed to the TV to watch something before Jacob arrived. About ten minutes later I heard a very loud motorbike, sounded like it was coming to our door. Must be Jacob, I quickly run to the bathroom to fix myself up, the doorbell rang and Charlie went over and opened it.

"Hey there Charlie". "Hey Jacob come on in the princess will be out in a second". Jacob let out a little laugh. As soon as I walked out I said "Uncle Charlie I hate been called a princess".

"Hi Jacob", I said in a calm voice. "Hey there gorgeous", he replied. "Already with the pet names", Charlie mumbled. "Oh Charlie, dad will be coming up later to watch the game with you", Jacob said. "Oh yeah, yes Billy's coming", Charlie danced off. "So you ready to go",he asked. Before I could say anything Edward interrupted "Hello Jacob, hope it's ok but Bella and I will be joining you and Steph tonight". The look of shock crossed Bella and my face. Jacob looked very annoyed. "Um Edward this is Steph's and Jacobs night you don't want to interrupt it do you darling", Bella said. "Well I don't but I really want to see the movie their seeing", Edward replied to Bella.

"Sure you can come", Jacob said, then turning his head and winked at me and I knew he had a plan. "Come Steph". Jacob extended his hand so I can hold it. I smiled and grabbed hold of his hand, it was so warm wow amazing. We walked out the door followed by Edward and Bella. Bella whispering to Edward "Why are you doing this". "I just want to see a movie is that a crime Bella".

We got to Jacobs bike and he handed me a helmet, "This is exciting I've never been on a motorbike before". "Well you better hold on me tight then". He jumped on the bike and made room for me, I glanced over to see Bella getting into Edward's car she didn't look happy, I wish I knew more about Edward because he just creeps me out, and he talks in a very old fashion way.

"Hold on princess", Jacob called. He started the engine and smoke came out the back, then he slammed his foot on the pedal. We were travelling so fast they I got scared and excited at the same time.

Once we arrived at the cinema's Jacob took my hand and pulled me inside and said "Ok I have a plan, I really don't want the Cullen with us during our movie so once we're in I'm going to pretend that I sick so I run out and you follow". "Sounds great", I replied with a huge smile across my face. 'You look so cut when you smile", he said. I looked up at him and he stared into my eyes, just then he had this fingers on my chin, he pulled up my face and kissed me. My eyes suddenly closed and we continued kissing. When he stopped he looked down at me and took my hand and kissed it and started walking to the counter.

"Hey guys", Bella jumped up. "Bella we're seeing the reaper returns", I said. Edward looked at me then said "Perfect". We all made our way threw the doors and sat at the back.

About ten minutes passed when Jacob called out "Oh man I'm feeling sick". He got up and ran out of the movie. "Jacob wait", I called out to him. I also run out following him. I made it to the exit and he was there standing looking at me when I started to laugh and run up and hugged him we both fall to the floor still laughing. My hair was in my face until his hand brushed it away and we started kissing again, his kiss was so warm and gentle. When we stopped he jumped off from the floor and picked me up and carried me out of the cinema. When we were out the doors he asked "Where would you like to go". "Anywhere I don't mind". "Ok how about to a café", he asked. "Sounds great".

We got on the bike and Jacob took me to a fancy café, he hopped off the bike and extended his hand so I can hold it again, I love holding his hand so warm. The waitress showed us to our table and we started to order. I ordered a Ice Coffee, he ordered a Hot Chocolate. We started talking more, I had so much fun with him and I felt very safe with him. When we were walking back to the bike, a strange man was looking at it trying to start it up. "Hey man do you need some help?", asked Jacob. The mysterious man turned and said "Actually give me the keys and your girl doesn't get hurt". As soon as he said theses words he pulled out a knife. Just then Jacob smiled and I looked confused and frightened and the same time. "You really don't want to threat me and my girl". Oh my god he called me his girl. "Fine have it your way". The crazy man starting running towards us with his knife sticking out. Just then Jacob push me away and launch himself and landed on the crazy man. I let out a little scream, Jacob pulled the man off the ground and punched him in the gut, then he turned to me and said "Lets get out of here". I ran to him and hugged him I didn't want to let go. We hopped on the bike and took me home.

When we arrived at the door he said "Sorry you saw that". I was still in shock. "Are you ok though", I asked. "Yes I'm fine but I need to talk to you tomorrow if that's ok". "Yeah sure I'll come to your place", I said. We kissed for a while, then I opened the door and said "Goodnight". I closed the door, leaned against it smiling. I didn't realize that Charlie, Bella and Edward were staring at me. "Went well did it", Charlie asked. "Yes", I replied. "Steph can I talk to you for a moment", Bella asked. "Can it wait, I'm really tired". Before she could reply I run up to my room and laid on the bed.


	6. The Truth about Jacob

The Truth

I woke up at 7 in the morning and found that I was the first to be awake. As I was about to make my way day the stairs, I heard Bella talking in her sleep "Stop! please don't hurt her".

Geez must have been a bad dream, I decided to check up on her, I felt bad because of the way I acted towards her last night. I opened the door to see threw the cracks and I saw Edward their lying next to her, I quickly backed away. Oh my god, did they do it? I looked again threw the cracks to see Edward stoking Bella's check. About two seconds later he looked up but I quickly ducked away.

I made my way down the stairs still thinking about the Edward situation, sleeping with Bella. Did Charlie know about this? No properly not, he would never allow it. I poured some cereal in a bowl and started to munch away. I heard someone coming down the stairs, I looked up to see that it was Charlie yawning and lifting his hands up, he looked surprise to see me up early. "Hey Kiddo, why you up so early?". "Well, I'm meeting up with Jacob and he really needs to talk to me". "Oh, is it bad". "I'm not sure Uncle Charlie, hey does Bella need the truck today?". "I don't think so, take it for the morning, I don't want you walking all the way to La Push". "Thanks Uncle Charlie, I should be back in a couple of hours, but if you need me you can reach me on my mobile".

"Yeah ok, now got out of here", Charlie demanded and then started laughing.

I grabbed the keys off the counter and headed for the door, when I put on hand on the knob I heard Bella say "Steph you got a minute?". I turned my head to face her, she was sitting on the stair case, "Sorry Bells I'm in a hurry".

I opened the door and quickly ducked out, I felt really bad for avoiding her again, but I promised myself that I would talk to her when I come back from Jacobs'. I started to skip down the driveway until I realized it was a bad idea because I almost stack it on the icy concrete. I opened the door and hoped inside and switched the heater on, then tried to find a good resection for the radio. I started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

I started to think about last night and how the mugger tried to hurt us if Jacob didn't give him the keys, Jacob was smiling and then launched himself on him like a vicious dog would do. It scared the hell out of me, and then I felt a bit scared of Jacob. I started shaking my head and saying "Jacob would never hurt me, I mean he protected me from the mugger".

I tried not to think about it because it was really scary, I changed the subject in my head back to the Bella and Edward bedroom situation, wow man if Charlie ever found out, I think he would murder Edward and tell Carlisle it was an accident. Sometimes I wished that Edward was never around because he just creeps me out, why does he stare at me? I thought Bella was his one true love., well from Bella's point of view, he's everything to her.

What's wrong with me? Whenever I come closer to him he puts his hands across his nose, do I smell of something? Last time I check I had a shower before I met Jacob last night.

I pulled up into the Blacks' driveway and started to think, am I too early its only quarter to nine. He might still be asleep, but he said he was expecting me. I hopped out of the truck and made my way to the front door, I took a deep breath and knocked twice. About ten seconds later Jacob opened the door with confusing on his face. "Isn't it to early for you, last time I heard princesses don't get up till two in the afternoon". "Ha Ha very funny Jake, by the way I'm not a princess, I hate been called that". He smiled and took my hand and pulled me inside continued by a long kiss.

"So what did you want to tell me Jake, I hope your not breaking up with me because I really like you". "No no its nothing like that, and I really like you a lot as well". He still had my hand and walked me to the couches. "Dad's gone out for a bit", he said.

"So about last night", he started again. "Do you believe in story tales?". "Um I don't think so", I replied. "Last time I checked the Easter Bunny wasn't real", I laughed.

"Ok so now you gotta start believing in, when they mugger came towards us, I jumped on him and you know the rest".

"Yeah, it look like you wanted to maul him like a dog".

"Yeah, don't freak out but I'm a werewolf". My jaw dropped then I closed it again, I started to laugh thinking it was a joke.

"It's not a joke Steph".

"Yeah, your a werewolf and I'm a vampire", I started laughing again. he started to look annoyed when all of a sudden his shoulder popped out with his skin being ripped off. I looked in shock.

"Are you serious?", I asked. Then his face turned fierce and angry.

"When I saw that mugger I tried to hold myself in and I did it, but now I can't control myself, if he even put his hands on you, I probably would have killed him". His face was getting anger and scarier more of his skin started popping out and I could see the brown fur coming up. I was getting very scared I jumped out of the couch and walked away.

"So, your scared of me now! This is what I am!". Jacob continued yelling and I took a couple of more steps back, there were tears coming down from my eyes. He came closer and I backed away. "Don't be scared Steph", he yelled. I ran to the door but Jacob beat me to it, his transformation was complete. I walked backwards and fall on the floor and twisting my ankle, I screamed, he came closer, just then there was a big bang at the door, we both looked, the door fell to the ground and there were two other werewolf's and Seth, the two werewolf's jumped on Jacob and held him on the ground, Seth came running to me "Steph are you hurt, can you walk?". "No I don't think so I twisted my ankle". He picked me up and run out the back door, we made our way to the beach and he sat me down on the chair. I was frozen my face felt ice cold, I felt like I was going to throw up. "Steph?, Steph!".

"Yeah Seth", I replied.

"Did he hurt you?".

"No I just fall back when I was trying to escape".

"Are you one of them?", I asked.

"Yes".

"You know I thought he was trying to be funny because I didn't believe in that stuff, and.............oh no!, our relationship is over......... isn't it", I asked Seth. He laughed and said

"Your relationship is fine, he's not going to leave you Steph".

"How do you know", I asked.

"Well because when your a werewolf, we have this thing called Imprinting, and what that is, its like love at first sight, you've found the love of your life".

"Oh so that's what it meant, to be honest, I'm no werewolf, but when I saw Jacob for the first time I fell in love".

"Don't worry Steph he still loves you, he sometimes doesn't like being a werewolf, he had all this anger building up in him and he just finally lets it go".

"Now that anger is all gone he can finally control himself".

I stood up from the chair and started walking along the beach, Seth didn't follow because he knew that I wanted to be alone. I took off my shoes and let the water hit my feet. I felt nice it was a hot day. I wonder what's happened to Jacob hopefully the others didn't kill him, lucky they came on time. I took out my phone and checked the time, I also had one missed call from Charlie and one text from Bella saying "Really need to talk to you". Oh man what have I done, hope I'm not in trouble. I made my way back to the truck taking a quick look at the broken door, then I decided to head off.

As soon as I opened the door Bella was there with her fragile pale face staring at me. She look really sad. "Bella?, what's wrong?". She fall to the ground and burst out in tears, I run over and helped her over the couch. "Thanks, she said". "What happened Bella?". "It's Edward, he,, he,, broke up with me".

"What, why?".

"He said that he didn't love me any more, and that's its best if we didn't see each other any more". The timber floor was covered in water from Bella's tears, I also started to cry.

"But I thought you guys were meant to be".

"I thought so too, but......I don't know". I

grabbed some tissues and passed her couple.

"I saw this coming", Bella spoke. "I saw it", she continued. "Saw what, that he was going to break up with you", I asked.

"Don't worry Bells, you'll find someone better than Edward, there are plenty more fish in the sea you know, its a big world".

"I need to be alone right now". Bella headed up the stairs and slammed her door.

What the hell was Edward thinking! I didn't understand they seemed fine this morning I was going to ask her about Edward in her room, but it wasn't the best time.

Ok I'm now on a mission, I'm going to confront Edward, I just hope I don't beat him up for what his done to Bella he's broken her heart. I stood up and ran over to the kitchen table grabbed the keys and headed out the door, this is it Edward I'm coming up.


	7. Why? Edward Why?

Why? Edward Why?

I was so mad that I hopped in the truck and stomped my foot on the pedal reversing very fast almost smashing into Uncle Charles' police car that came into the driveway. He had his window down plus so did I, I stuck my head out of the window and yelled out "Sorry Uncle Charlie, I'm really mad at the moment, be back soon".

I took another look back and saw that he wasn't following me, thank god. I drove up the hill and saw something running from the forest on the left hand side. Was that a human or a animal? This thing was running really fast. I didn't realize that I was sliding over to the right lane until another car starting beeping their horn, I panicked for a second and severed back into the left lane. What's wrong with me today, I'm a mess, first I found out that Jacob is a werewolf and he almost kills me and then when I get back I found out that Edward dumped Bella with that dumb excuse, I don't love you any more.

I felt so angry that I just wanted to stop the car run outside and scream as loud as I can, also punch something, maybe Edward's face. More tears came down my eyes, I rubbed them off with my sleeve, plus getting my sleeve dirty from my black mascara.

I decided to pull over and step outside for a moment. I walked around the truck and sat on the ground breathing in the fresh air, I started rubbing my eyes because they felt very itchy. Just then a black mini van pulled over next to me, the people in the van opened the door and I realised it was Eric and Mike. They waved and started to make their way over to me. "Hey girl whatcha......." Mike trailed off because he finally realized that I was crying. "Steph? are you ok", he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine", I replied.

"It doesn't look like it" Eric said. They both sat down next to me,

"What happened", they both said at the same time.

"Well I just had the worse day of my life", I said.

"Oh no, what did Jacob do?", Mike asked, then his expression became serious.

"Did he hurt you", Mike asked.

"No, no he didn't I just found out something about him that's all".

"Did he tell you about him and Bella", Mike asked.

"What? No completely different, Him and Bella? What's going on", I demanded.

"Well, its not my place to say", Mike continued

"But I don't like Black and Cullen".

"Last year the Cullen's left Forks High and went to some other country, and apparently I found out before they left, Edward took Bella into the forest and told her that he and his family were moving and that he didn't love her any more and so on, she was torn apart she collapsed in the forest, he just left her there and Bella went missing for a day".

"For a few months she was alone everywhere, she didn't want any one talking to her, until Jacob her so called Best Friend came and picked up the pieces".

Mike caught his breath and continued.

"They formed this close bond, Jacob fell in love with Bella, and I think she felt the same way, one night his group of friends and us were suppose to go see a movie together, but some people bailed out". He turned to face Eric

"What man I'm sorry about that" Eric said.

"So it was only Jacob, Bella and I that went to the movies, I felt a bit sick, I ran out of the movie into the toilets and Jacob followed to see if I was ok, I told him to go away, so he made his way out, when I opened the door to go out I saw Jacob sitting on a chair with Bella in his lap, they were holding hands and almost about to kiss, until I stopped it by saying Can we go please". Jacob looked annoyed when I interrupted their going to be kiss.

I continued to stare at Mike, he stopped for a bit and I said

"And what else happened".

"Oh yes, and a few weeks later Edward came back Forks, Bella just left Jacob and chose to be with Edward again, and so this one day during lunch Jacob showed up at Forks High and had a stare off with Edward, it looked like they were going to knocked each other out, so yeah that's all I know, but some people know more".

I looked at him and said "So on Friday I asked you about Jacob and Kitty stopped you, but before she stopped you, you said "he wants", were you going to say he wants Bella?".

Mike looked sad and said "Yeah, all he wants is Bella, I'm sorry Steph".

I was frozen I never knew that Bella and Jacob had a history, I thought they were just good friends. Could he still love her? But what about me he imprinted on me!

I stood up and said "Sorry guys I gotta go".

"Yeah sure", mike said. He came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"If you need to talk to someone I'm your man".

"Thanks Mike". I opened the truck door and hopped in. I started the engine and drove off, why did Mike kiss me? Does he like all of Bella's family in that way?

I arrived at the Cullen House and made my way up to the front door and knock softly. The door opened and a tall blond hair, pale looking man said "Hello, can I help you?'.

This man must be Carlisle the father, he looked so young and not bad looking, I kinda drifted off then I snapped out of it and said "Oh Hi, I'm Steph, Bella's cousin, I was just wondering if I could talk to Edward for a moment?".

"Yes certainly, come on in Steph".

He was very nice, I wonder if the others were nice too, I've never met them properly. I walked into the hall and wait Carlisle said "He'll be down in a second".

I turned to have a look at the house, it was massive, very bright and very clean. I heard a voice from behind that made me jump a little, I turned to face Edward. "Hello", he said.

"Hey Edward", I said.

"I think I know why your here, Bella's told you".

"Umm yeah she has, Edward you broke her heart". I stopped and then said "Again".

"Why would you do that?", I asked.

"It's complicated".

"What do you mean complicated I just saw you this morning in her room, lying next to her stroking her". I stopped and thought for a second. No way, I said in my head. Could he have slept with her then dumped her?

"Did you sleep with her before you dumped her?".

"What, no Steph".

"So you just not in love with her any more, the spark is gone?".

"Yes pretty much", he said.

"The reason I broke it off because I'm in love with someone else". "Who?", I asked.

"You", he said softly.

"What me?". "Yes ever since you walked into the room, you took my breathe away".

"Ok, that sounds creepy", I said.

"But how can you like me? ever time I walk past you, you cover your nose".

"That's a different story and I'll tell you when the time is right".

He came closer to me looking deep into my eyes then I said

"Ok I gotta go now".

I literally run to the door and drove off.

I was so confused, what a day is was having.

When I came home I just went to bed and slept for the rest of the day.


End file.
